


Closer

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “Where do you think you’re going?”Hux freezes in his tracks, not entirely on his own accord.“To my chambers,Supreme Leader,” Hux strains between clenched teeth, doing everything in his power to not lash out in rage.“I don’t think so.”





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren has to keep Hux close, lest he betray him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Hux freezes in his tracks, not entirely on his own accord.

“To my chambers, _Supreme Leader_ ,” Hux strains between clenched teeth, doing everything in his power to not lash out in rage.

“I don’t think so.”

Ren’s tone is cold and calculated. There is nothing more Hux wants to do right now than get out of Ren’s presence. Blessedly, the _Finalizer_ is more or less undamaged, and therefore so are Hux’s creature comforts.

“What would you have me do?” Hux asks, trying to maintain an air of detachment. Snark would only prolong this encounter unnecessarily.

“Nothing.”

Hux suddenly finds himself released. _Nothing?_ He looks at Ren questioningly.

“No scheming. No bullshit.”

Well, Hux would _happily_ retire to his rooms and do _nothing_ as Ren suggests. At least for a little while. “Supreme Leader, my thoughts are only of the Order. If you would--”

Before Hux has a chance to finish stating his case, he finds himself being dragged along the corridor behind Ren by nothing other than that wretched Force. He is speechless at this new indignity of being led like a reluctant dog on a leash, with his booted feet scraping along the polished floor. Thankfully, the corridors in the officers’ accommodation level are nearly empty, and no one else is privy to Hux’s suffering. Ren drags him all the way to his own quarters and opens the door, then drags Hux inside.

When the door slides shut behind them, Ren lets go of Hux. Already off-balance, Hux tumbles down to his hands and knees. In a lightning shot, he’s upright again, back straight. Instead of addressing him, Ren ignores him, choosing instead to remove his cape and fling it onto a nearby chair, followed by his gloves. He walks to his small kitchenette and opens the conservator, withdrawing a bottle of water which he drinks straight from.

“Wh-- What is the meaning of this?” Hux finally manages to say, cringing at his own stutter.

“You’re still useful, which is why you’re still alive.” The way Ren says this casually with his back turned to Hux while he rummages through a cupboard has Hux fuming.

 _Useful?_ If it were not for Hux, the First Order would be in a far different state. The nerve of this horrible, petulant man astounds Hux in new ways each and every day. Hux clenches his fists, ready to bark out the first retort he can think of, consequences be damned, when something small and shiny flies from Ren’s vicinity and smacks straight into Hux’s forehead before falling to the floor. Hux looks down. It’s a high protein ration bar. Berry flavour.

“If you’d rather be in a holding cell eating prisoner rations, be my guest,” Ren says, obscenely chewing something with his mouth half open.

So he’s being kept under watch.

Reluctantly, Hux bends over to pick up the ration bar. He tears it open where he stands, still by the door, while Ren crosses the room and collapses on a standard-issue sofa. With his knees splayed wide, he sits and picks out salted nuts from a bag one by one, licking his fingers each time he feeds himself one. Hux scowls in disgust as he chews on his ration bar.

“How long must I stay here?” Hux asks after he swallows his food.

“Get comfortable.”

“May I at least retrieve my datapad? It is crucial that we--”

“No,” Ren says dismissively.

Could it really be possible that Ren is more interested in a snack than the future of the First Order? Hux can’t hold back any longer. He squeezes the ration bar, feeling it crumble in his fist. “What of Skywalker?!” he shouts. “What if he does his little trick and conjures himself somewhere on this ship?!” Hux never believed it before, but he does now: a lone Force user is capable of wreaking havoc on an unimaginable scale. With Skywalker and the scavenger girl on the loose, and more than likely teamed up, they posed a viable threat.

“Skywalker is dead.” Ren says this in between licking his fingers.

“Dead?” Hux asks incredulously. He saw Ren put his lightsaber through the man before he vanished, to no effect.

“Dead,” Ren repeats. “The effort of making the Force connection killed him. I felt him go.”

Ha. So the old Jedi sacrificed himself to let a handful of insurgents escape. Indeed, many members of the now practically defunct Resistance seem prone to this sort of behaviour. Hux makes a mental note of this.

“Snoke could do it, though.” Ren seems to say this more to himself than to Hux. “It should be possible to learn his technique.”

If Ren were to accidentally kill himself by practicing a dangerous manoeuvre, that would be awfully convenient. Hux decides to encourage it. “Perhaps Snoke kept records,” he says, slowly making his way to the second armchair in the room -- the one not currently serving as a storage facility for Ren’s cape. “We should search his private chambers. I believe they are intact.”

Ren lifts an eyebrow as Hux sits down. It feels good to sit. Hux quickly counts up how many consecutive hours he spent standing as he nibbles on more of the ration bar, coming to the conclusion that it’s perfectly reasonable to be as low on energy as he is. If only he had a nice cup of tarine tea.

 _My tea!_ Hux realises with a shock that his special, genetically engineered tea was grown in sector D107-R, which rapidly depressurised when the _Supremacy_ was sliced in two by that Resistance cruiser. It was a unique variety, perfected over the years by Hux himself. All that is left is the modest supply in his kitchen on the _Finalizer_.

“What is it? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ren sounds legitimately concerned about this possibility.

There is no reason to keep this information from Ren. “My tarine tea is gone. It was being grown in the greenhouses on the _Supremacy_.”

Ren laughs. A single, startling, completely out of place laugh. “With everything that happened today, you’re upset about your _tea?_ ”

“And _you?_ ” Hux retorts. “You’re sitting here slouching on a sofa eating salted kukuia nuts like you’ve just returned home from a shift of menial paperwork duty in the finance division!”

While Hux is incensed, Ren pops another nut into his mouth, then turns the bag to Hux. “You want some?” he asks.

Well, kriff it all. Hux does like kukuia nuts. He reaches for the bag, then pauses, realising he would get salt on his glove, so he pulls that off first.

“What happened there?” Ren asks just as Hux gets a few nuts in his mouth.

Hux wonders what Ren means, but then notices the semicircle of dots on his hand. Ah, yes. “The Resistance vermin accompanying the traitor bit me.”

Ren looks confused, so Hux quickly tells the story, tactfully not remarking that this all happened while Ren was in the process of being defeated by the scavenger girl for the second time. It suddenly occurs to Hux that the entire fiasco with the infiltrators may have been intended as a distraction. He hopes that both the traitor and his vermin accomplice were executed before _Supremacy_ was torn to pieces.

“I’m tired,” Ren says, then stands up. “Let’s go to bed.”

Hux is tired too, and hopes that Ren will finally release him. But Ren just wanders into his bedroom, then emerges a few minutes later, bare-chested and wearing loose-fitting black sleeping trousers. Hux tries not to gawk at his chiseled musculature.

“Are you coming, or do I have to drag you over here?”

A chill runs up Hux’s spine when he realises what Ren intends. “May I just--” his eyes dart around. “I could sleep on the sofa.” It’s a little short, but it would do. If he’s lucky, Hux could even sneak out and return before Ren wakes.

Ren, however, does not appear convinced. He lifts a hand, and Hux knows that he better move or Ren will move him in a far more unpleasant manner. When Hux crosses the threshold to Ren’s room, he’s relieved that Ren at least has an extra large bed.

“I don’t have all night,” Ren says, and Hux takes the hint and starts removing his boots. He takes off his belt, but leaves his tunic and jodhpurs on.

By the time Hux carefully puts his boots in a corner and drapes his belt over an armrest, for lack a better location, Ren is already in bed, sitting up with the covers spread over him. Hux is about to join him, as far to the other side of the bed as possible, when Ren speaks again.

“And the rest.”

 _And the rest. Great. Wonderful_. Hux sighs and slowly unbuttons his tunic. He slips it off, revealing the hidden knife strapped to his forearm under his sleeve. Ren looks at it, then makes eye contact with Hux. Hux sighs and detaches the strap. He tosses it on the bed within Ren’s reach, knife and all. _Pity_. Though Ren would probably wake if Hux tried anything.

Hux removes his jodhpurs on next, leaving him in his grey undershirt and black boxer-briefs. “Is this sufficient, Supreme Leader?” he asks, exasperated. He isn’t sure that he could handle being completely strip-searched by Kylo Ren, of all people.

Ren nods.

Well, that’s that. Begrudgingly, Hux walks around to the edge of the bed farthest from Ren and gets in.

“Closer,” Ren says.

Ren no doubt wants Hux right up against him so he can sense if Hux tries anything during the night.

“Can you not just cuff me?” Hux asks drily. A holding cell suddenly seems very appealing, if it were not for the embarrassment of it. At least this way, Ren is the only one to see him in such a compromising position.

“You want me to handcuff you to my bed?” Ren asks, amused.

Hux gives Ren the iciest glare he can muster, then shuffles over to Ren before turning away to lie on his side. The less he has to see of that man, the better.

“Lights, zero percent,” Ren says.

The room goes dark. Hux wonders how in the galaxy he is supposed to sleep with his back pressed against his infernal nemesis, when an even worse thing happens: Ren rolls towards him and drapes a heavy arm over his torso. He tenses, hoping that Ren will realise that this is far too awkward to be effective and come up with another solution.

Ren, however, seems relaxed behind him, and in a few minutes, he is breathing slowly and steadily. Hux feels Ren’s broad chest expanding and contracting against his back. Being tall, the handful of Hux’s previous partners, if one could even call them that, were smaller in stature than Hux. Sleeping next to Ren is like sleeping next to a giant, malevolent beast, only quiet and gentle during its resting hours.

Hux wakes with the softly rising glow of the room lights, feeling unusually refreshed. Feeling relaxed and safe and taken care of are not things Hux typically feels before getting out of bed in the morning. The lights are still dim, but they are enough for Hux to assess his surroundings and realise that he is not in his own bedroom. This means that the strange nightmare of having to share a bed with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was not a preposterous imagining of his unconscious mind, but a very real fact of life. This also means that the hard rod pressed against Hux’s ass is Ren’s dick.

Subtly, Hux tries to move away, but Ren is still gripping him tightly. He angles his hips forwards. For a brief moment, he is free of Ren’s erection, until Ren unconsciously pulls him in again.

Drat.

Hux is in the middle of trying to wiggle away again when Ren stirs. “Hux?” he mutters sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“I’m--” _Oh, stars_. Ren must think Hux is rubbing up against him.

“Shh, I see,” Ren says after Hux fails to complete his sentence. “I feel it too.”

Before Hux can come up with an appropriate response, Kylo’s hand snakes downwards until it cups Hux’s genitals.

This is _not_ how Hux envisioned this scenario to proceed. Hux has never envisioned these sorts of circumstances at all. He wants to _kill_ Ren, not-- not--

 _Certainly_ Hux did not intend to ever gasp softly while Ren rubbed his shaft through his underwear. Hux successfully stifles a moan, but he is unable to stop himself from cocking his hips back and forth slightly in time to Ren’s strokes. What starts as a small movement grows, and soon Ren is breathing hot in Hux’s ear while Hux thrusts forward into Ren’s grip and backwards against Ren’s dick.

And then he comes, panting and whimpering as he soaks his boxer-briefs. Ren keeps rubbing up behind him, and moments later, he grunts, then stills.

Hux feels himself go limp when it’s all over. He wants to get out of his damp underwear and into a shower. Without a doubt, Ren will insist on supervising him, as if Hux could orchestrate a grand coup from the confines of a shower cubicle.

“Do you ever stop plotting for one moment of your life?” Ren grumbles. His breath tickles the back of Hux’s neck.

“One mustn’t become complacent,” Hux offers.

“This is exactly why I’m going to have to follow you into the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the [tumblr!](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
